Un nouveau départ
by Aeris444
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort mais cette victoire ne le rend pas heureux... pas de spoilers, ne tient pas compte des tomes 6 et 7
1. Chapter 1

Un nouveau départ  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Harry Potter » ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à J.K. L'auteur de la présente histoire n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s): Romance, OOC, Yaoi, Slash

Couple(s): Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Rating : Yaoi

Chapitre 1

Voila, tout était terminé. Deux mois auparavant, Harry Potter avait enfin accompli sa mission, il avait débarrassé le monde de Voldemort.

Normalement, Harry aurait du en être heureux. Il aurait du profiter, avec tous ses proches, de la fête organisée par le Ministère, en son honneur. Il aurait du se réjouir de sa liberté nouvelle et de l'avenir radieux qui s'offrait à lui. Il aurait aussi dû se saouler avec ses amis Gryffondors profitant des boissons à volonté. Il aurait dû danser avec toutes les jeunes sorcières qui se pressaient autour de lui…

Mais au lieu de ça, le Vainqueur marchait seul, dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, empruntant le passage secret qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante. Ilo voulait être seul…Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces félicitations, de tous ces regards admiratifs, de tous ces gens qui ne voyait plus en lui que le Vainqueur. Du Survivant, il était passé à l'Élu... Et aujourd'hui, le Vainqueur…Ne serait-il donc jamais Harry ?

Doucement des larmes se mirent à glisser sur ses joues. Il les effaça d'un geste rageur…Non, il avait assez pleuré…La mort de Sirius, celle de Dumbledore et puis celle d'Hagrid…Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus être triste, il voulait seulement oublier.

_Pardonnez-moi  
Je n'ai pas le cœur, pas les gestes  
Et le peu de mots qu'il me reste  
C'est encore trop d'effort  
Tous vos pourquoi  
Sont comme un couteau dans la plaie  
Car le souvenir désormais  
Me fait plus mal encore_

Arrivé, à la Cabane Hurlante, Harry sorti dans l'obscurité et le froid de cette nuit d'automne. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il prononça un sort lui permettant de changer d'apparence et se dirigea vers Pré-au-Lard. Il entra aux Trois-Balais et commanda un verre de FireWhisky…puis un second…puis un troisième…petit à petit il oubliait…Il commanda un autre verre, puis un autre encore…

_Oublié, les temps de folie  
La peur, la haine  
Est enfouie au fond de moi  
Je n'en parlerai pas  
Oublié, tout est bien fini  
C'est pas la peine  
De me faire revivre tout ça  
Je n'en parlerai pas_

A Poudlard, la soirée battait son plein et de moins en moins de convives restaient sobres…Personne n'avait remarqué l'absence du Vainqueur, hormis Snape…Inconsciemment, l'homme avait cherché son souffre-douleurs préféré du regard, mais sans succès…Il devait sûrement profiter de sa célébrité, avec une jeune fille, dans une salle de classe vide…Bizarrement cette pensée serra le cœur du Maître des Potions… Durant la guerre, il avait bien pris conscience d'un certain attachement envers Potter, mais sans en identifier exactement la nature…Aujourd'hui, il comprenait que ce sentiment était bien plus profond…

Il se décida donc à chercher Potter…Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment…Durant la fête, seul le premier étage de l'école était accessible, il ne mit donc pas longtemps à en faire le tour… Il surprit plusieurs couples, mais ne trouva pas Potter…Il décida alors de sortir dans le parc…Mais là non plus, pas de Potter…

Snape se sentait de plus en plus frustré…Il retourna dans la Grande Salle qu'il traversa dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

- Weasley, détachez-vous quelques secondes de Miss Lovegood et dites-moi où est Potter ?

Ron, à bout de souffle, leva les yeux vers son professeur.

- Euh ? Aucune idée…

- Weasley…je sais que vous disposez d'un moyen de localiser n'importe qui dans l'enceinte du château…Si vous voulez le conserver, utiliser-le pour trouver Potter et vite !

Sous le regard menaçant de Snape, Ron se dirigea vers les toilettes pour y consulter la Carte du Maraudeurs…Comment Snape était-il au courant de son existence, il l'ignorait…Mais peut-importe…Lorsqu'il déplia la carte, il aperçu furtivement Harry quitter Poudlard par le passage secret de la Cabane. Il retourna dans la Grande Salle et informa Snape qu'Harry était dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Snape ne posa pas de question et s'en alla rapidement. Qu'est-ce que Potter était allé faire dans cette ruine ? Snape traversa le par, passa le portail monumental et se hâta sur le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard.

Arrivé à la Cabane, il la fouilla mentalement, mais n'y trouva aucune trace du jeune sorcier…Il avait dû continuer son chemin jusqu'au village et certainement jusqu'au Trois-Balais, seul établissement encore ouvert à cette heure tardive. Snape s'y précipita…Le besoin de trouver Potter grandissait en lui. Comme si il l'appelait…

Dés qu'il poussa la porte, il le reconnut, malgré son déguisement magique. Il s'approcha du bar, lança quelques pièces à Madame Rosmerta et pris un Harry visiblement bourré par le bras.

- Je prends une chambre pour la nuit !

Harry, profondément plongé dans des brumes alcooliques, ne releva pas l'étrangeté de la situation et s'agrippa un peu plus au bras de son professeur qu'il n'avait même pas reconnu.

- Bon...bonsoir ? on zconnait ? marmonna-t-il

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il entra dans la première chambre libre, déposa Harry sur le lit, lui rendit son apparence et commença à le dévêtir

- Euh ? z'etes un rapide vous…mais j'aime ça ! grogna Harry, une lueur de désir dans le regard.

- Alors comme ça, Potter est gay…

- Potter ? vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Bon, visiblement, vous avez vraiment beaucoup bu…Tâchons de remédier à cela, nous discuterons après !

Snape souleva Harry, à présent en boxer et l'emmena vers la salle de bain où il le poussa sous la douche, ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide ! Le cri qui s'en suivit valait tous les cris d'horreur poussés durant la dernière guerre ! Severus força Potter à rester sous le jet glacé et se retrouva bientôt trempé.

Quand il vit le regard de son élèves redevenir plus clair et plus fixe, il le sorti de sous la douche et l'entoura d'un peignoir. Inconsciemment, Harry se blotti contre le torse de son professeur et bailla…Snape le pris alors sous les genoux et le porta, telle une mariée, jusqu'au lit. Il le glissa sous les couvertures et le Vainqueur s'endormit presqu'aussitôt. Snape resta assis sur le bord du lit à le regarder…Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à venir se saouler ici, seul ? Que cherchait-il à fuir ? A oublier ? Severus devrait attendre avant de le questionner… Il se releva et d'un sort sécha ses vêtements encore trempés…Il décida de rentrer à Poudlard pour préparer une potion anti-gueule de bois…Harry en aurait bien besoin demain matin.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nouveau départ  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Harry Potter » ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à J.K. L'auteur de la présente histoire n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s): Romance, OOC, Yaoi, Slash

Couple(s): Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Rating : Yaoi

Chapitre 2

Une heure plus tard, Snape était de retour aux Trois Balais avec la potion. Il entra dans la chambre et constata qu'Harry dormait d'un sommeil profond. Il déposa la fiole sur la table de nuit, prit une couverture dans la commode et s'installa dans le large fauteuil qui occupait un des coins de la pièce. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible, espérant dormir quelques heures avant que le gamin ne se réveille avec une gueule de bois monumentale…

Mais le sommeil semblait fuir le Maître des Potions et le soleil commençait à faire son apparition sur la lande anglaise. Une douce lueur bleutée avait envahi la chambre et éclairait le grand lit. Snape en profita pour observer un instant son occupant. Une touffe de cheveux en bataille surmontait un visage fatigué, éteint. Potter avait changé depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Lui, toujours souriant, toujours plein d'énergie même dans les moments difficiles ne réagissait plus à rien. Toutes les sollicitations qui avaient suivi sa victoire semblaient l'ennuyer. Mais pire encore, l'éclat qui habitait son regard d'émeraude avait bel et bien disparu. Et c'est cela qui la veille au soir avait inquiété Severus. Oui l'horrible habitant des cachots s'inquiétait pour son élève honni. Il s'en étonnait lui-même, mais cela durait depuis quelques temps déjà. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore l'année précédente, tué par Voldemort en personne. Ce soir-là, Harry n'avait dû sa survie qu'au sacrifice du Directeur et il s'était senti responsable. Severus l'avait trouvé effondré à même le sol, au bord du lac de Poudlard, le visage empli de larmes. Il aurait voulu le soulager de ce poids, le consoler, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Pour la première fois en six ans, il ne voyant pas en Harry le fils de James Potter, mais un adolescent perdu sous les responsabilités que lui imposait son statut de Survivant. Alors, Snape lui avait simplement pris la main pour le relever et le conduire jusqu'à son dortoir, sans un mot. Depuis ce jour, les deux hommes ne se haïssaient plus, ils s'ignoraient simplement…Mais aujourd'hui Snape ne parvenaient plus à ignorer la détresse qui émanaient de se corps recroquevillé sous les draps, il voulait l'aider !

Alors que Snape était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Harry commença à s'éveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt, le crâne déchiré par une douleur immense bien pire que celle auparavant provoquée par sa cicatrice. Il remua un peu sous les couvertures, mais tous ses muscles semblaient hurler au moindre mouvement. Harry tenta alors de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un tel état. Petit à petit, des images lui revinrent en mémoire : la soirée, sa fuite à Pré-au-Lard, les premiers verres de FireWhisky… Puis c'était plus flou : un homme, des bras réconfortants, une douche froide et ce lit, bien plus grand que le sien…

Severus finit par se rendre compte du réveil de son élève. Il quitta alors son fauteuil et se rapprocha du lit.

- Potter, avant que vous ne fatiguiez inutilement vos neurones, sachez que vous êtes actuellement dans une chambre des Trois-Balais, que votre mal de tête est dû à une consommation d'alcool proprement hallucinante et que je suis ici car j'ai eu le malheur de vouloir vous éviter une cuisante humiliation lorsque vous auriez été trop saoul pour maintenir votre sort de déguisement.

Le Potter en question ne répondit pas, toujours occupé à enregistrer toutes ces informations. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux mais l'horrible douleur était toujours-là. Snape remarqua sa grimace et lui tendit une fiole.

- Buvez-ça, c'est bon pour ce que vous avez ! Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, non je ne compte pas vous empoisonnez.

De toute façon, Harry n'aurait pas posé la question, trop soulagé de trouver un remède à son état. Il tendit la main hors des draps, les yeux toujours clos. Mais il faillit éborgner le Maître des potions. Celui-ci décida donc d'aider le jeune homme. Il le découvrit un peu, le redressa puis porta la fiole à ses lèvres. Harry but la potion et sentit immédiatement une douce chaleur envahir son corps, détendre ses muscles et éclaircir son esprit. Il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux et vit Snape assis sur le bord du lit.

- Merci, marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Ne me remerciez pas ! Je ne vous ai pas soulagé par pure charité. En fait, je désire que nous ayons une petite discussion et cela me semblait impossible dans votre état…

- Je me disais aussi, murmura Harry.

- Mais avant cela, je vais aller nous chercher un petit-déjeuner, si votre estomac est en état de le supporter.

- Ca ira, je crois.

Snape quitta la chambre et revint quelques minutes après les bras chargé d'un plateau débordant de nourriture et embaumant le thé chaud. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur le lit et mangèrent en silence.

Harry fut surpris de l'ambiance qui régnait dans la chambre. Ce silence était différent du silence pesant qui règne lorsqu'on n'a rien à se dire. Là, le jeune sorcier se sentait apaisé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait à sa place et cela le surprit. Mais bientôt le repas fut avalé et la discussion se profilait à l'horizon. Harry se demandait encore ce que Snape avait de si important à lui dire, au point de s'occuper de lui…

Snape se leva et alla déposer le plateau sur la commode, puis il reprit sa place dans le fauteuil laissant Harry seul sur le grand lit.

- Potter, pourquoi avez-vous fui la fête d'hier soir ? demanda-t-il directement.

- Car j'en avais marre de toutes ces félicitations, de tous ces inconnus qui voulaient me parler, me toucher…

Bizarrement Harry n'avait pas hésité avant de répondre à Snape. Il avait des choses sur le cœur et pour une fois qu'on lui laissait l'occasion de les exprimer, il ne se tairait pas.

- Vous avez changé depuis votre victoire…Vous êtes triste.

Snape avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton presque doux. Il ne posait pas de question, il constatait seulement une évidence et Harry savait qu'il avait raison.

- Pourquoi Potter ? Pourquoi ne pas enfin profiter de votre jeunesse ? Pourquoi ne pas sortir avec vos amis, rencontrer des jeunes femmes…Pourquoi ne recommencez-vous pas à vivre ?

Inconsciemment Snape mettait en lumière tous les doutes qui emplissaient l'esprit du Vainqueur.

- Parce que je ne sais pas comment vivre normalement…Et si même je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas ! Autour de moi tout le monde me voit comme le Vainqueur…

Harry avait baissé les yeux, tentant de dissimuler de la tristesse mais aussi une rage sourde qui refaisait surface…

- Avant j'étais le Survivant puis je suis devenu l'Elu et aujourd'hui le Vainqueur ! Mais moi, je veux seulement être Harry !!!

Cette fois le jeune homme criait…Il exprimait toutes ses rancœurs pour la première fois.

- Personne ne me regarde comme un jeune homme de 17ans…Pas même mes amis ou la famille Weasley. Ils me voient tous comme un héros…Mais je ne suis pas un héros ! Vous avez toujours eu raison, mes victoires je les dois à mes amis ou à des coups de chance ! Je ne suis qu'un garçon comme les autres !

Maintenant Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes.

_Oh croyez-moi  
Celui qui sait tout ne sait rien  
Quand je dis "loup" vous pensez "chien"  
C'est ainsi rien à faire  
Chacun pour soi  
C'est ici la nuit, là le jour  
Le malheur des autres est toujours  
Une langue étrangère_

- Ils prétendent tous me comprendre, comprendre mes douleurs, mes peines ! Mais ils ne le peuvent pas, ils ne sont pas à ma place ! Ils veulent aider le Vainqueur, pas Harry…Personne ne me considère comme simplement Harry…

Snape se leva et vint rejoindre Harry qu'il prit dans ses bras, sans un mot.

- Non, moi je te vois comme Harry…


	3. Chapter 3

Un nouveau départ  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Harry Potter » ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à J.K. L'auteur de la présente histoire n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s): Romance, OOC, Yaoi, Slash

Couple(s): Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Rating : Yaoi

Chapitre 3

Harry n'en revenait pas…Snape venait de le tutoyer…Cela le choqua bien plus que d'être blotti contre son torse.

- Harry…Il ne tient qu'à toi de redevenir Harry…As-tu seulement dis tout cela à tes amis ? Leur as-tu seulement expliqué ce que tu ressentais ?

- Non…Mais si ce sont de vrais amis, ils devraient comprendre…Vous, mon pire ennemi, vous avez bien compris !

Snape se recula au mot ennemi.

- Tu me vois encore comme un ennemi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix redevenue froide.

- Je…non.

Et inconsciemment, Harry retourna se blottir contre se corps chaud et rassurant. Il savait au fond de lui que cette situation était étrange, mais pour le moment il s'en fichait. Snape était là pour l'écouter et cela lui faisait du bien.

- Depuis le jour de …enfin quand vous m'avez relevé prés du lac…

Les deux hommes se turent alors, restant simplement l'un contre l'autre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Snape reprit la parole, désireux d'aller au bout de la discussion.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Il faut que tu te reprennes ! Il faut que tu parviennes à continuer vivre…Tu as traversé tant d'épreuves, ne baisse pas les bras maintenant.

Tout en parlant, Severus avait commencé à caresser le dos du jeune homme. Harry était soudainement remotivé par les paroles de son ancien professeur. Pour une fois, on ne le plaignait pas, pour une fois, on lui parlait de son avenir et pas de son passé.

_Oublié, les temps de folie  
La peur, la haine  
Est enfouie au fond de moi  
Je n'en parlerai pas  
Oublié, tout est bien fini  
C'est pas la peine  
De me faire revivre tout ça  
Je n'en parlerai pas_

- Apprenez-moi… Apprends-moi à vivre.

Harry avait simplement murmuré cette phrase, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Severus.

- Harry…Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Il y a deux minutes tu me voyais comme un ennemi…

- Oui, je sais…mais tu es la première personne qui me parle ainsi…Je me sens tellement seul parfois…

- Harry, je ne suis pas la seule personne à pouvoir t'aider…Es-tu bien sûr de ton choix ?

- Oui…

Et Harry scella sa parole en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Snape, qui bien que surpris par le geste ne recula pas.

_A quoi bon provoquer les sanglots  
Si les années qu'il faut pour sortir de l'eau  
S'effacent dès le premier mot  
C'est mon histoire  
Mon histoire  
C'est mon histoire_

- Harry…Ce que tu m'offres aujourd'hui va bien au-delà de mes espérances…

- Tu espérais que cela finirait ainsi ? Depuis quand ?

- J'espérais au moins pouvoir t'aider…Depuis le lac. Ce soir-là quand je t'ai vu pleurer j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas seulement le fils de James et un horrible Gryffondor mais avant tout un jeune homme triste…Et depuis, je n'ai vu que Harry…que toi.

- Merci…

Snape releva le visage d'Harry et joignit à nouveau leurs lèvres. Mais cette fois, le baiser fut plus profond. Snape fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son ancien élève. Le baiser échauffa les sens des deux hommes. Severus fit glisser ses mains dans le dos d'Harry se souvenant alors que le jeune homme était nu sous les couvertures. Harry, de son côté, se laissait emporter par ses sensations nouvelles. Il savait depuis un petit temps qu'il préférait les hommes mais la guerre contre Voldemort l'avait empêché de concrétiser cette attirance. Attirance qu'il n'avait jamais eue pour son professeur de Potions. Enfin, pour être honnête, il avait déjà faits, à quelques reprises, d'humides rêves mettant en scène Severus…Severus qui était justement occupé à lui lécher le téton gauche. Cette caresse électrisa le Gryffondor qui frissonna.

- C'est ta première fois ? demanda Snape

Harry ne voulait pas mentir et hocha la tête.

- Alors nous n'irons pas trop vite aujourd'hui…

Alors que Severus reprenait l'exploration de son corps en retirant le reste des couvertures, Harry fut envahi par le bonheur…Par sa dernière phrase, Severus laissait sous-entendre qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions d'aller plus loin…Harry ne put prolonger sa réflexion, son sexe tendu venait de subir l'attaque d'une langue mutine.

- Mmmmm…Severusssss…

- J'adore t'entendre prononcer mon nom, murmura Snape avant de retourner vers la verge dure de son compagnon et de la lécher sur toute sa longueur, arrachant de nouveaux gémissement au griffon.

Severus prit alors le sexe dressé entièrement entre ses lèvres. Le corps d'Harry s'arqua sous les divins frissons qui le parcouraient. Snape commença alors à aller et venir, de plus en plus vite ; s'arrêtant parfois pour mordiller, embrasser, lécher un point sensible. Harry le suppliait maintenant de le libérer et c'est ce qu'il fit en engloutissant une dernière fois son membre tendu.

Snape vint alors s'allonger contre Harry qu'il attirait tout prés de lui. Harry sentit alors contre sa cuisse le désir inassouvi de celui qu'il pouvait à présent appeler son amant.

- A ton tour, dit-il d'une vois sensuel.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, murmura le Maître des Potions alors qu'Harry lui détachait son pantalon.

- J'en ai envie…Mais je ne te promets pas d'être aussi doué que toi…

- Avec toi, ce sera de toute façon merveilleux…

Harry rendit alors ses caresses à Severus, s'appliquant à le satisfaire, écoutant ses moindres gémissements pour découvrir les attouchements qui lui faisait le plus d'effet…

Les deux hommes continuèrent leurs ébats jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi mais ne dépassèrent jamais le stade des caresses…

Le ciel s'assombrissait déjà lorsque Harry, blotti contre l'épaule de Severus décida de reprendre leur conversation du matin.

- Severus…je sais que tu peux m'aider à vivre enfin mais comment pourrais-je jamais être tranquille…Je suis un héros pour toute la communauté sorcière...J'avais pensé partir à l'étranger dé demain, sans en parler à personne, mais j'ai compris maintenant que cela ne servirait à rien…Alors, que dois-je faire ?

Severus était heureux qu'Harry lui demande conseil. Leur relation ne faisait que commencer, mais cette marque de confiance lui donnait de l'espoir pour l'avenir. Harry ne semblait pas troublé par leur haine passée ni par leur différence d'âge et cela rassurait Snape.

- Une conférence de presse, marmonna un Severus visiblement fatigué par une nuit blanche et une journée de débauche.

- Hein ?

- Utilise les médias qui te persécutent à ton avantage…Comme lors du retour de Voldemort ! Organise une conférence de presse dans laquelle tu annonceras ta décision de te retirer à la campagne pour vivre une vie paisible avec ta future épouse et que promet-leur de les inviter au mariage et lors de la naissance de tes futurs enfants à condition que d'ici là, ils te laissent en paix…

- Mais…j'ai pas de future femme !

- Je sais mais si tu leur dit que tu vas t'installer avec moi, ils ne te ficheront certainement pas la paix…

- Severus, je rêve où tu viens de me proposer de vivre ensemble ?

- Mouais…dit Snape avant de bâiller et de fermer les yeux.

Harry sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait Severus mais il sentait que ce sentiment si doux ne tarderait pas à l'envahir ! Enfin, il avait un avenir et des projets…Et quelqu'un prés de lui pour partager sa nouvelle vie ! Dés demain, il convoquerait la Gazette du Sorcier et le Chicaneur ! Dés demain, Severus et lui prendraient un nouveau départ.

FIN

La chanson est « Oublié » de Michael Jones.


End file.
